


Haven (an alternate arrival)

by nomnomdude



Series: Revas Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnomdude/pseuds/nomnomdude
Summary: The original way Revas and Solas' arrival to Haven went. It helps to read the base story to understand what's happening here.Sharing this instead of a new chapter of Tales of Revas today.





	Haven (an alternate arrival)

Solas and Revas spent months in the Dales, Revas honing his skills with the help of Solas to spar with in the waking world. Solas would leave for a few weeks at a time to check the trail they were on and make sure that their final destination of Haven had not changed. Revas worried about the plan but Solas assured him that there was no way to avoid the deaths that would come, that if there was a way to spare them than he would but they were not in control of the being they followed and they were at the mercy of it's course.

When the spirit finally deemed him ready to move on and find another teacher in the waking world Solas helped him through the ritual to free the spirit and claim the sword as his own. After that was done they started on their journey to Haven. It didn't take as long as Solas had feared, it seemed that the hostilities between mages and templars was at a stand-still for now. Revas worried about what would happen later, already knowing the fate of the gathering they were waiting for news from would not be pleasant.

“What will happen here...when your plan works?” Revas asked when they were close to Haven, maybe only a few more hours before they reached the village.

“I suppose the violence will continue, but hopefully not for much longer. Once I have the orb everything will come together quickly, I don't wish to extend this bloodshed.”

“I expected more people on the road.”

“We'll probably see more people as we near the village, with the conclave in progress there's probably not many people traveling this way right now.”

“It's so quiet, I was expecting...” before Revas could finish his thought an explosion rang through the air and green light rose up and warped the sky ahead of them.

“That's the orb, we must hurry.”

They hurried up the road and toward the village but as it came into view in the distance Revas felt something crash into him from behind and his world went dark. He thought he was falling unconscious but he was still wide awake and could feel someone or someones pinning him to the ground. He struggled in their grip and heard a similar struggle off to his right, he tried to call on his magic but nothing came. He tried to grip or claw for his staff and pain erupted from his side. He was blind and now all he could hear was the blood rushing through him, panic overwhelming him. He felt pressure on his head and more pain bloomed from the side of it. He thought he might have been screaming, his throat hurt but he couldn't hear anything. Finally he really did black out, the pain too much for his waking mind to bear.

Revas woke up in a cot, surrounded by other cots with people in various states of injury. Humans in white and red robes moved between them, treating their wounds and giving them potions. He tried to sit up and pain flared in his side, sending him flat on his back on the cot again. A woman hurried over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You must not move, your injury is still healing. Now let me take a look to see if you've opened it again.” After a nod from him she lifted his shirt to reveal bloody bandages covering his side.

She tisked before carefully pulling off the soiled bandaged, cleaning the wound and putting fresh bandages on.

“The healers are busy with more sever injuries at the moment and the one you came with is in the field. As long as you don't move and let your body heal you should be fine, the worst was healed before you got here.”

“Do you know what happened to me? I remember something hitting me and then I couldn't see.”

“From what I heard you and your friend were attacked by templars fleeing Haven after the explosion. You were stabbed and one of your ears was partially cut off, it could have been much worse if inquisition soldiers hadn't arrived and your friend wasn't a healer.” She then carefully lifted his head, holding a potion for him to drink.

“Thank you.” Revas drank the potion and fully laid down again. His head became heavy as the potion began to take effect and soon he was sleeping again.


End file.
